Diikat oleh Donat
by krusherlover
Summary: Sasuke baru saja akan memakan bekalnya, donat bertabur gula halus, ketika Naruto datang dan mengajaknya menikah. Lalu apa yang terjadi kemudian? BL, drabble, bisa dianggap prekuel NTKS. S.N/N.S.


Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's.

Warning: BL, drabble.

**Diikat oleh Donat**

Udara berhembus sepoi-sepoi, membuat siang hari yang panas ini terasa sejuk. Sinar matahari yang terik dan menyengat kulit terhalang daun-daun dari pepohonan. Kesejukkan itu akan lebih terasa jika berada langsung di bawah pohon rindang. Pasti menyenangkan. Kemudian duduk santai sambil memakan bekal, maka rasa lelah pun akan berganti dengan semangat dan stamina ekstra.

Hal itu pulalah yang membuat Sasuke memilih untuk beristirahat di bawah pohon oak di halaman sekolahnya. Uchiha bungsu berumur enam tahun itu berjalan mendekati sepetak tanah berumput yang masih dipayungi oleh rimbunan dedaunan pohon oak. Sambil menenteng wadah plastik berwarna biru berisi dua buah donat bertaburkan gula halus, ia menyeberangi halaman sekolahnya. Sedikit berlari, ia tak mau sepetak tanah itu dipakai oleh orang lain.

Sesampainya di bawah pohon tersebut, ia duduk di situ dengan beralaskan rumput hijau. Ia tak takut akan membuat celana seragamnya yang berwarna kotor terkena tanah, karena pasti ibunya dengan senang hati akan mencucikannya. Yah, anggap saja ia beruntung memiliki ibu yang begitu mencintainya dan memanjakannya. Walau begitu, ia juga mencintai ibunya. Ia selalu menaruh piring kotor di bak cuci piring, ia juga membereskan futonnya sendiri. Tak terlihat ia juga mencintai ibunya, memang. Tapi, itulah cara Sasuke mengungkapkan rasa sayang dan cintanya pada sang ibu.

Sasuke membuka kotak bekalnya, dan mengambil satu donat miliknya. Ia baru saja akan menggigit donat tersebut saat tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara nyaring memanggilnya.

"Sasuuukeee~!"

Ah, Sasuke tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Ia menengok ke sumber suara. Benar saja, seorang bocah sebayanya yang berambut pirang keemasan berlari menuju ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Kulit kecokelatan bocah itu seolah berkilauan diterpa sinar terik matahari. Kaki-kaki kecil itu melangkah cepat menyeberangi halaman sekolah, mengabaikan anak-anak lain yang sedang bermain di sana.

Sasuke masih diam ketika akhirnya si bocah pirang itu sampai di sampingnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, namun tetap tersenyum lebar. Yah, senyuman memang sudah menjadi ciri Uzumaki Naruto, nama bocah pirang itu. Naruto merupakan sahabat Sasuke sejak kecil, maka Sasuke sangat hapal dengan tingkah laku dan sifat Naruto.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali fokus pada donatnya. Perutnya sudah meraung-raung, kelaparan. Kegiatan sekolah hari ini memang membuatnya lelah dan kelaparan.

Naruto cemberut, merasa diacuhkan oleh bocah berambut hitam kebiruan di depannya ini. Tapi, seorang Uzumaki Naruto tetap tak akan diam sekalipun diacuhkan dan dikucilkan. Ia tetap semangat dan berusaha menarik perhatian orang yang mengacuhkannya. Termasuk si Uchiha satu ini.

"Sasuke, tadi aku melihat Asuma-sensei memakaikan cincin pada Kurenai-sensei, lho! Kira-kira kenapa, ya?" seru Naruto sambil memasang pose berpikir.

Sasuke tersentak, kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto. Naruto menyeringai senang. Semudah itukah menarik oerhatian Sasuke? Yah, memang sangat mudah memacing Sasuke. Hanya mendengar kata 'Kurenai-sensei' saja ia pasti sudah tertarik. Sasuke memang sangat menyukai Kurenai-sensei, karena wanita berambut panjang itu sangat mirip dengan ibunya.

"Mungkin Asuma-sensei melamar Kurenai-sensei," balas Sasuke fengan nada kesal. Dia memang tak terlalu menyukai Asuma-sensei yang merupakan perokok berat itu. Di keluarga Uchiha, ia memang dididik untuk tidak berurusan dengan benda bernama rokok. Tak salah kini ia membenci perokok.

"Melamar itu apa?" tanya si Uzumaki. Bocah pirang itu belum pernah mendengar kata itu. Di keluarganya juga ia rasa tak pernah mendengarnya. Atau jangan-jangan orangtuanya juga tak tahu arti kata 'melamar', lalu tak pernanh mengucapkannya? Berarti ia harus memberitahu ibunya tentang hal ini, janjinya dalam hati.

"Melamar itu mengajak seseorang untuk menikah. Seorang laki-laki akan memberi seorang perempuan sebuah cincin, lalu mereka berpelukan. Itu kata Itachi," jelas Sasuke sambil menyebut nama kakak laki-lakinya. Naruto hanya membentuk bibirnya menjadi 'O', tanda ia mengerti.

_Jadi Kurenai-sensei dan Asuma-sensei akan menikah?_

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita menikah, 'Suke! Aku akan melamarmu!" kata Naruto spontan.

Karena terlalu sibuk berpikir, Sasuke menjawab asal, "Hn."

Naruto menganggap Sasuke menjawab 'ya'. Langsung saja Naruto bersorak, "Yey! Aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke," tapi kemudian ia berhenti sejenak ketika ia menyadari sesuatu, "tapi aku tak punya cincin untuk melamarmu."

Naruto pun mencari akal. Ia memandang ke sekeliling, kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada donat-donat milik Sasuke. Ah, donat dan cincin kan sama-sama berbentuk lingkaran juga berlubang di tengah. Berarti, cincin dan donat itu sama saja!

"Pakai ini saja!" kata Naruto, mengambil donat yang dipegang oleh Sasuke. Mata Sasuke sendiri mengikuti donatnya pergi, sedikit tak rela bekalnya diambil Naruto.

Kemudian, Naruto mengingat-ingat bagaimana saat Asuma-sensei melamar Kurenai-sensei. Pertama, Asuma-sensei memasangkan cincinnya di jari manis kiri Kurenai-sensei, juga sebaliknya. Wah, mudah sekali? Berarti ia bisa melamar Sasuke setiap hari, dong?

"Sasuke, ini pakai cincin dariku, ya," kata Naruto sambil memasukkan kari manis Sasuke ke dalam donat yang ia rampas dari Sasuke. Kemudian, ia menggerakkan tangan Sasuke untuk melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

"Nah, aku sudah melamarmu dan kita sudah menikah!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ia memang belum terlalu paham dalam urusan melamar dan menikah, tapi ia sangat bahagia mengetahui ia dan Sasuke sudah menikah.

"Hn." Sasuke memandang donat yang melingkari jarinya. Rasanya aneh, tapi ia juga merasa bahagia. Hei, ia sudah menikah! Berarti ia sudah besar, dan Itachi tak bisa mengejeknya anak kecil lagi.

Tapi, sekarang hal yang memenuhi kepalanya adalah bagaimana membuat ia tak kelaparan, padahal ia hanya membawa dua donat yang kini sudah dipakai oleh dia dan Naruto menikah. Ia lapar. Sangat lapar.

"Sasuke, besok ganti kau yang melamar—"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah menggigit donat yang melingkar di jarinya. Naruto bingung. Apa Sasuke lapar?

"'Suke, kenapa donatnya kau makan?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Tak mau ketahuan bahwa ia kelaparan, ia membalas, "Agar donatnya tidak busuk, sehingga kita tak perlu donat lagi untuk menikah."

"Oh, iya! Aku juga, deh," kata Naruto sambil melahap donat miliknya. Sasuke menyeringai, akhirnya ia bisa menuntaskan rasa laparnya. Naruto memakannya dengan tersenyum, tak sadar bahwa ia dibohongi Sasuke. Memang Sasuke berbohong, tapi itulah caranya ia menunjukkan bahwa ia mencintai perutnya dan juga Naruto.

**FIN (?)**

**Kalau ada yang tidak mengerti tentang fanfic ini, tenang saja. Saya juga tak mengerti =='**


End file.
